2050 Presidential Election
The 2050 Presidential Election was one of the most highly anticipated elections in British Politics. Not all British Parties put forward a candidate, as 8 Candidates including 2 Independents were standing. The main candidates were the well respected Hugh Lord who resigned his seat of Bolton South East and easily won the nomination of his party, the leader of Freedom GB who was consider the front runner for the entire campaign. Hugh Lord a War hero, Sub-Section Commander of the Northern BLF Forces. Hugh Lord had distanced himself from his old party in the run up to his election campaign as the People's Patriotic Vanguard began losing support. But still offer the public stern, decisive leadership in working in the interests of protecting the British public offering a more moderate tone compared to Henry Fitzgerald. His biggest challenger was Jacinda Yonda of the Labour Party a senator representing Merseyside who narrowly won her nomination against the popular progressive Muslim Senator, Imran Hussein who represented North East London. She was also a moderate in the Labour party who was a proponent in the Labour party to work closer with the Conservatives and Freedom GB against what she called the "Racist, Xenophobic Vanguard's". She campaigned on a platform of increasing public spending, raising the high rates of tax, closing down the internment camps for illegal immigrants and to begin to relax the restrictions British borders. The incumbent Henry Fitzgerald was also seeking his second term as president. After the failed November days plot and the gradual dissatisfaction of the rebuilding and treatment of immigrants by the government led to a sudden decline of support after Henry Fitzgerald took office. He campaigned on the policies that he implemented in his previous term, which much being the status quo, however with some reduction on the internment camps. The Conservatives also ran their leader Rachel Winters, who served as MP for Buckingham. Despite moving to the Centre ground attracting many Liberal Democrats voters increasing the Conservative support overall. Many voters saw Labour as the only party who could challenge the Hugely popular Freedom GB and tactically switched to Labour, she was seen as too upper class to appeal to the strongholds of Freedom GB in the north and Labour in London. Hugh Lord won by a Landslide winning just over 50% of the vote meaning that the vote did not go to a run-off with the top 2 candidates. He won the largest mandate of votes in a British election, he also won the largest percentage of the vote as a candidate and for Freedom GB. 2050 Presidential Election Results Round 1 Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 25,230,672 / 50.47% (+29.68%) Jacinda Yonda (Labour) -11,765,679 / 23.53% (+8.71%) Rachel Winters (Conservatives) - 6,445,017 / 12.89% (+4.40%) Henry Fitzgerald (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 3,001,657 / 6.00% (-38.55%) Shannon Lane (Class War Union) - 1,941,910 / 3.88% (+1.73%) Calvin Swift (Liberal Democrats) - 917,420 / 1.84% (-5.09%) Wera Fifield (Stop Vanguard Now!) - 512,890 / 1.03% (-0.50%) Sir Possenby of Wentwater (Independent) - 124,750 / 0.25% (-0.38%) Turnout - 49,993,995 (83.02%) <2045 - 2055>